


Purr

by FairyLights101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grooming, Light Angst, M/M, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Hey there,” Lance said softly as he shifted, the pillow and blanket under his arm coming more into view. “Can I join you?”Keith blinked at him. Cocked his head to the side. “What?”





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/gifts).



> Aris donated to my Ko-fi and wanted some klance with kitty ears and tails and grooming, and I'm so weak for that~ Find out how you can support me [here](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/commissions)!

Keith nuzzled his pillow listlessly, stared blankly ahead as his nails scratched at the fabric of his sheets. The bed was too cold, too empty, even though it was tiny in all reality, barely any space for another body. But he still craved it, the contact, the sweet memories of touches and soft purring that lingered from a past nearly forgotten. He hugged the pillow closer. Closed his eyes. He wanted a hug, so desperately that it left him aching, almost trembling as he closed his eyes tight and tried to ignore the feeling, the  _ craving  _ to curl up around someone and tuck himself into them. 

It was surely the Galra part of him that wanted all of this - hard to  _ not _ relate it to that foreign side of him when ears had pushed their way from his skin weeks ago and had stayed, refusing to leave. When the tail had come too, months, years of growth packed into just one short fortnight. It had been agonizing.  _ At least the purple skin isn’t permanent.  _ But it was a hassle when it did come, splotchy and disease-like, staining his skin and reminding him even more of what he truly was. 

Something more than human, but also something less. 

Keith shook his head, sucked down a breath.  _ You can’t help it. You can’t help that you’re part of them.  _ Part of the people trying to take over the universe, of the people who were willing to commit mass genocide. Who would no doubt enslave and decimate Earth if given half the chance. The reason he had these  _ ears _ and that  _ tail  _ and the insatiable need to hug someone and curl up close and never leave their warmth. 

_ I hate this. I-  _

The door slid open with a hiss and Keith twitched, pried his head from the pillow. Only dim lights from the hallway illuminated him, but Lance had a scent to him that gave him away, earthy, like wood almost - though, how he managed that on a giant castle made out of who knew  _ what _ was impressive to say the least. “Hey there,” Lance said softly as he shifted, the pillow and blanket under his arm coming more into view. “Can I join you?” 

Keith blinked at him. Cocked his head to the side. “What?” 

Lance huffed and stepped further in so the door could slide shut, and he chucked his pillow at Keith. He caught it smoothly, set it beside him, and blinked at Lance. His friend glanced away, fingers fidgeting on his blanket, by his thigh, and he sighed. “I was wondering if you want to sleep together. I, uh, I had a nightmare and-” 

The lie was flimsy at best, so blatant that he saw through it in an instant. But Keith still moved to the side, back to the wall, warmth thrumming in his chest, and Lance’s eyes widened. He smiled, crept forward, and sank down onto the bed. Keith watched with slitted eyes, trickles of happiness curling through his gut as he watched Lance settle in, tossing his blanket out over their legs, settling in beside him. 

He bit his tongue, swallowed words that threatened to bubble up and choke him as he slowly sank down onto his side so he could see Lance. One perk of being half-Galra - his vision at night was a lot better than it should have been, especially when the more Galra parts of him came out and shifted his body a little further from human. Lance’s eyes were open too, fixed on him, studying his face. Looking at the parts of him that weren’t so  _ human.  _ But then again, Lance wasn’t truly human either. 

There was movement, and he only had a moment to prepare before fingers brushed across his cheek, warm, and Keith’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into it, just a little. “Does it hurt?” 

Keith licked his lips. “Not anymore.” No, his skin just tingled when he lost control, when the purple swept across his skin, and his eyes watered when they changed, but, otherwise, things were okay. Manageable. 

“It must suck that no one else looks like you… even more so than when you just had your dumb mullet.” 

Keith kicked Lance, and his friend yelped in pain before he pressed back, even closer than before. Their breath mixed, warmth filling the not-so-empty bed, and Keith found his fingers inching forward, unbidden, and they curled into Lance’s shirt. “It does suck,” he whispered. “It’s… not just that though.” 

Lance raised one eyebrow. 

Keith huffed and jerked his hand back, rolled over so his back was to Lance.  _ This is stupid.  _ Stupid to be happy that  _ Lance  _ was here, just a few centimeters away. Stupid that he wanted to press against him, kiss his cheeks, feel those wiry arms wrap around him and hold him tight, protect him from the world. 

“Keith?” 

The touch to his shoulder made him turn, even though he hesitated, and he found Lance closer -  _ too close.  _ But he could only catch his breath and watch as Lance’s eyes slitted, lips puckering. The whisper came first, something moving against skin and hair and fabric. And then Keith’s eyes widened as tiny white buds poked out of that stupidly beautiful curly brown hair, growing, stretching, until two ears, smaller than his own, stood out of Lance’s scalp. Something brushed his thigh and he glanced down, found a matching white tail twitching overtop it, fluffier than his own, fuzzy all the way down.

“What… what the fuck?” Keith whispered. 

Lance grinned, body shaking with silent giggles as hit ears flicked and he pressed his hand to Keith’s chest. “Altean shapeshifting abilities are great. It took a lot of practice though.” 

“You…” 

_ “Shush,”  _ Lance hissed as he clamped a hand over Keith’s mouth, flushing, but Keith could only smile, a little dazed. The fingers over his face jerked, and Keith blinked - realized that a rumble had filled the air. “Oh my God,” Lance whispered, right as Keith ducked forward, buried his face into Lance’s chest. “Are you-” 

_ “Don’t you fucking even,”  _ he hissed, heat rampant across his face, shaking his head as he crept closer, seeking out more of Lance’s scent, his touch, his warmth, intoxicating. Especially when Lance started to laugh once more, quiet, his body hitching against Keith’s before he went still, one hand settling on Keith’s waist. 

“Well… fine. I won’t say anything, but-” 

A quick lick made Keith lock up, eyes snapping open, but a second came, and, just as suddenly, he melted into it, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. 

“You like that?” 

Keith nodded, shy, fingers curling into Lance’s shirt, and he felt Lance grin against his ear. 

“Can I keep going?” 

Keith’s tail flicked against Lance. He nodded, swallowed down the urge to purr. That strength didn’t last though, not when Lance’s tongue began to sweep across his ear, slow, methodical, and, just like that, the purrs burst out, rumbling through the quiet between them, and Keith let it sweep him away in a daze. 

Lance was everywhere, their legs tangled together, a hand on the small of his back, another squished between them, cradling his cheek as Lance lapped at his ear, smoothing the fur there from base to tip, a sweet reminder that brought hazy memories floating back. One of a splash of purple, a rumbling purr deeper than his own, and bright golden eyes. 

But this was different. 

Not like that, because it was  _ Lance.  _ Lance, who had come to his room in the dead of night. Lance, who had transformed himself, even if just a little, for Keith’s sake. Lance, who Keith adored, more than the infinite cosmos outside the castle, than anything back on Earth, a dizzying truth that sometimes left him reeling when he thought on it. 

His purrs grew a little deeper and Keith pressed a little closer, turned his head so Lance could lick his other ear, slowly grooming him. He didn’t say a word when Keith started to knead gently at his chest. Didn’t even say anything as Keith slowly grew limp, the effort to cling to consciousness too much. He just kept licking his ears and holding him close, the bed no longer too big, too cold, and a part of Keith unbelievably sated as he curled up closer and let his eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop me a comment, and hit me up at [my tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
